Why didn't I realize it earlier?
by Yannnnie-chan
Summary: Kagura and Okita Sougo were rivals and always beating up each other. One day, a new student who is a childhood friend of Kagura appeared and asked for her help on how she would make a move to Sougo. Kagura helped her but it made her hurt and realize one thing. But it was too late for her because her childhood friend and Okita Sougo were going out with each other.


**Chapter 01: Realization.**

"My name is Kagura." I've been seating for this dumb chair for already months. Seeing my arch rival A.K.A childhood friend beside me made me annoyed for some reasons. We always fight and argue. Sometimes, we blew up places so we are always in the principal's office. Oh! I forgot to tell you the name of my everlasting rival is, Okita Sougo. I cannot forget the first time we met, he gave me a sandwich that is full of Tabasco sauce. I ate it because I'm hungry but it is not an excuse at all! He is making fun of me!But on the other side, he is a kind person. I'm not going to tell you that I am blushing! I'm not blushing okay?! .NOT. One time, I was being bullied. It was really embarrassing! Me? Being bullied no way! NO WAY! AS IN NO WAY!But I've been bullied, I was crying a river there, it hurts for some reason. But, he helped me. He rescued me from those ugly teen agers.

So, for now, I don't know what this feeling I am currently in is. But for now, I decided to not think of things that I can solve at all.

But, our relationship has been changed when she appeared. My childhood friend, Sawako Mayumi. She is a new student from my class.

…

"Okay, we will have a new student, so be nice to her and don't bully her. So come in, new student." Ginpachi announced. At first, I thought, it was another gorilla looking face because the last time someone transferred here is Kondo Isao, known as gorilla. But as she entered the classroom, the boys on our classroom began on shouting and screaming. I don't know why but as I glance to her, she looks familiar. A blonde beauty stood up from us with an eyes like an angel.

"Nice to meet you… I am Sawako Mayumi. Let's get along, ne~" And when she said the word 'ne~' the boys shouted like crazy. She gave out a wink to them causing their hearts was been caught. I don't even know about this love. The next thing I knew is, she called out my name. The heck, how did she know my popular name?! I hate this girl. She hugged me so tight that I have been swallowed by her huge breasts. If I have large breasts I will swallow you with it, you sexy bastard!

"Kagura-chan, I've missed you! It's been ages!"

When she spoke, I've remembered it. She is my childhood friend, who is always bullied because she is ugly. But how did that ugly fat bastard turned into a hot babe?! Tell me PLEASE! Tell me!

"Oh. China, an acquaintance of yours? She's a hot chick compared to you." Sadist taunted me.

Now, he said it. I am pissed already. I want to kill this bastard! I will kill you!

"Damn it! You bastard! Want a fight?!" I began on wrestling with him. The bell rang that signals that it was recess time already. As soon as I heard, the lovely rang of the bell, I hurriedly let go of his hand and eat my meal. Mayumi-chan sat in front of me and ate quietly. As for the bastard, who cares about him? He's just going to loiter around the campus without any food to eat.

"Ne~ Kagura-chan, who is that person, you're quarreling at?" Mayumi swallowed another omelet.

I stopped chewing my food. Why she would bring that bastard when it is time for food?! This is a sacred ritual for me, no sadist allowed here. But well, she's my best friend when I was a child so I'll answer it. "Okita Sougo, the bastard."

She smiled at me, "I think he's handsome…"

As she said those words, I spitted my juice all over the floor. What is she thinking?! Falling in love with that sadistic bastard! "No way. No way. No way. Mayu-chan, why do you think of that?"

"I just thought of it…"

There were an awkward silence between us. I hurriedly finished my food and went to sleep.

…

It was dismissal already! Yehey! I love it, I love it. But the sadist dragged me to the classroom. Stating that I am on duty and also him. Oh! I forgot Mayu-chan also. Well, I just nodded and proceeded to clean. I need to finish this business! I need to get out of this mess!

"Sadist! Mayu-chan! I will throw this trash, kay? Don't worry, I won't escape!" I dashed off the classroom with the plastic. Finally, I dumped it already. Yehey! Now, going back to the classroom, I saw sadist helping Mayu-chan.

"Oi. Be careful…"

"Y-Yes!"

But she tripped from the wet floor and there she sprained her foot. Sadist hurriedly helped her. Seeing this scene made me hide. WAIT! Why am I hiding?! WHY?! WHY?! My chest started to hurt, I hate it. What is it now?! I cannot understand this feelings. Just then, I saw sadist carrying Mayu-chan.

"Oi. China, I'll be taking her in the infirmary, finish the duty." As he said those words he sprinted out of the classroom. Seeing this scene, made me hurt. I don't know why but it felt like my heart is bleeding. The next thing I knew is, tear drops is about to form in my eyes. The hell! Why am I crying like an idiot?! I didn't bother on finishing the duty and went home.

…

Next day, it was lunch. I was resting myself in the rooftop. The air here is good and calm. Mayu-chan entered there and greeted me.

"Hello, Kagura-chan."

"Hello, Mayu-chan. How's your leg?"

"Fine!"

Mayu-chan then asked me something, "Kagura-chan, do you like Okita Sougo-san?"

I jumped from this sudden question. Blushing hard, I tried to hide it. But, wait, why am I blushing?! Tell me! Of course I don't like that sadist! I hate him!

"Of course not! What makes you think of that?!"

"Really? Then good. I-I like Okita Sougo-san."

"EH?"

That's all I can say, really, Mayu-chan likes him? How? Why? When? Where? What? I gently sighed to this, "Huh? Why?! You're cute Mayu-chan! Why do you like that asshole?!"

"He was really kind… So, Kagura-chan, I have a favor to ask…"

"What?"

"Can you help me make a move to him?"

I cannot react. I want to tell her 'no'. But why? Why will I say no'? I don't like him at all. But, I cannot explain this feelings. Instead of thinking this, I gently smiled at her, "Sure."

…

"Yo! Sadist!" I greet him gladly.

"What is it, China?"

"Can you walk Mayu-chan home?"

"Sure."

….

Dismissal time, I saw the sadist and Mayumi walking home together. I don't know why but my chest started to hurt again. Damn! My heart!

…

"Yo! Sadist! Can you give this to Mayu-chan?"

"Sure."

….

Seeing all of this made my chest hurt. I cannot tell why but it freakin' hurts. One day, Mayu-chan said that she has something to say to Sadist. Well, I told it the sadist and immediately agree. They meet up in the rooftop and there Mayu-chan was waiting. Of course, I've been eaves dropping, we don't know if sadist will hurt her.

"What is it now?"

Mayumi stand there, nervously and blushing, "I-I have something to tell you."

"What is it?"

"I-I l-l-like you, Okita-san! Please go out with me!"

Hearing this made my heart ache, I kept on stopping my tears fall because I cannot stop on asking to myself. Why am I crying? Why am I feeling this way?! I didn't let a single tear until he answered.

"Sure."

A single drop of tear pour to me until lots of tears fell. It freakin' hurts. I don't deserve this treatment, why?! I went down hurriedly to the rooftop, sobbing. I heard Mayu-chan calling me and said she did it. But I couldn't care now, my heart aches and tears endlessly pour to me. I went outside of the campus and kept on running until I realize that it was raining. But I couldn't care, it hurts. I kept on running until I tripped. My leg began on bleeding but I just sobbed and sobbed. I didn't deserve this treatment… Why is my chest hurting when I see them together? Why am I feeling blushing when I am with him?! Why?! Why?! Why?! When I'm with him I felt happiness, why?! I knew it now, I knew the answer…

"It's because…. I LIKE HIM!"

Why didn't I realize it earlier?

**That's all for now~ Okikagu story yeeeey!~ Review please :D**


End file.
